A Place Called Home
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: KakaXIru. NaruXSasu. Kakashi was waiting in the freezing weather while lucky Naruto got an unexpected comeback from his lover. Problems, Problems. Stories about their place to be called home. Same theme different stories. Fluff only. Summary sucks, language messed up. Hope the story will be a good one. YAOI! NO LEMON! You've been warned!
1. Only a Place

**A fluffy Kaka X Iru things~**

So many things to do, but the only one which keep bugging me was this idea.

Popping up from only God's know where...

Enjoy~ *sorry for the messed up grammar, English is not my mother tongue*

**Disclaimer: It still is Masashi Kishimoto's-san (Though I still hate him because he kill Itachi, Neji, and Deidara ~_~+) **

*A bunch of flower and thanks to Messgirl89 for beta-ed my mess story. Sorry It took a while for me to post the new format. Smooch*

* * *

It was a cold night and he was long gone for some mission. I was snuggling under the blanket on our shared bed, looking for some warmth. Yes, I did warm up my body but not my heart. It was still cold and empty without him. It was already a damn week for Kami-sake, why wasn't he come back yet? Next week will be our long awaited Christmas day and I got no sign to say that he's coming back. Then my stomach began to rumble, I mumbled a little before deciding to step down from the bed. I walked into the kitchen and found nothing to silent my now empty stomach. 'I don't think he will back soon... Maybe better ask Naruto to go grab some Ramen...' And so I took the thick jacket usually used for winter -it was so damn freezing out there- not bothering to put the flak jacket before and go out from our flat that full of scent of him. Damn him and his pheromone scent.

**Hokkyoku_no_Ookami_presents**

"I-Iruka senseii?!" he shouted in disbelief. My eyes opened wide, confused from his sudden shout.

"Yes Naruto... It's me. What? You met a ghost just now?" I asked him annoyed.

"Nooo... It's just... I erm..."

"…you?"

"Who is it, Dobe?" An annoyed voice come from inside. I didn't need to guess who is it, because I know exactly who was it. The one and only person who called Naruto like that was him and only him - the duckass, or so Naruto called him... *giggle*

"Owh... My bad... I don't know you two were enjoying your time."

"Naah, it's okay Iruka-sensei... It's just... It's very rare of you to come and didn't inform me before."

"Yeah... I know. Just realized..., don't have anything in my home so... need to go out to grab some food, well why don't you come with me, I thought... I didn't expect that you two were spending time together."

"Naw... It was him who came back so suddenly. He said his mission would be over tomorrow, who knew, he came back 10 minutes ago..."

"That was much better..." I sighed.

"Naruto... What's taking you so...- ah... Iruka-sensei how are you doing?" He asked showing up behind Naruto, hair messed up. Being an adult that I am - and they are - I know exactly what they were doing before I came and interrupted them, then a tint of pink shade coloring my tanned cheek. Damn uncontrollable mind!

"Hey there Sasuke... I'm fine... How 'bout you?" I answered with a lump in my throat.

"I'm okay too... So what's wrong?"

"Nah... It's okay... I just wanted to take Naruto to grab some dinner... But now I know you two are spending time together... I better go restocking stuff for my house..."

"Where is your pervert boy- OUUCH!" Naruto shouted receiving a sharp elbow on his spine - yeah... dense as usual.

"You sure? We can all go you know..." Sasuke asked, concerned.

"It's okay... I don't want to bother your snuggling time... So... Better going now... Have fun you two..." I said, getting some waving hands gesture as a response from them, walked away from Naruto - now their - flat.

**Hokkyoku_no_Ookami_presents**

"Huff... Naruto is so lucky." I sighed, walking towards the Konoha self-market service, trying to make myself busy, forgetting a certain silver-haired figure.

"Irrashaimase..." Greet the cashier once I stepped into the store. I gave her a quick smile and walking further to buy everything that the household needed. Gosh! I didn't realize it has been a long time since I restocked the household; I nearly bought everything inside the store for Kami-sake! Or did my mind fucked with me?

And so, after buying nearly every damn thing inside the store - spending about two and a half hours - I went home, hardly walked on the road... Yeah? How did you expect me to bring all that stuff all together with this thick jacket, let alone some boxes! Stupid market wouldn't lend me a trolley!

"Gosh! How do I get up there...?" I sigh defeated, looking to those plastic bags and to the stairs and to those plastic bags again and the stairs and,-

"Needing some help, Ruru...?" Hearing the voice of the one who I crave the most, I moved my head reflexively, noticing the silver mane.

"K..-Kashii?!" I yelped both in surprise and happiness.

"Yes, love?" He asked appearing behind me, snaking his arm around my firm waist, putting his head on my shoulder, snuggle in the crook of my neck.

"W-when did you return?!"

"About two hours ago...? Maybe..."

"Why didn't you go inside? Your hands... YOU ARE freezing, baka!" I scolded him, feeling his low body temperature.

"Waiting for you..."

"For Kami-sake! How come you're so dumb?! Are you trying to kill yourself in this fucking weather?! You could freeze to death!"

"I didn't... Why would I want to die?"

"Oh Kami..." I sighed, "So tell me? What are you doing?! Waiting outside like you don't have the key, even if you don't have the key, you could break in like you usually do..."

"So you could warm me up." He said cheerfully even though his pale skin now was paler than usual.

"How do you expect me to- mmphh!" He cut my line, '_warm you up..._' My mind finished my line for his frozen unmasked lips now plastered to mine which also dry and cold. His tongue licked my lower lip to gain access into my mouth. Craving him for so long, I gave him the access and now our tongues battle for dominance - even knowing exactly that he would always win, I still try for it. It needed just 15 seconds for me and some seconds later for him to warm up. The needs for air made him break our 'greeting-make-out-time', left me panting heavily.

"See... It works, nee...?"

"Why you..."

"Okay, okay... Let me help you with those and you could make us something to-" and his stomach growled leaving him blush and me chuckling.

"You really are helpless..."

"That's why I need you, for you are the only one who can save me..." He said calmly, lifting some of the groceries and waiting for me. I did the same and we climbed the stairs together in silence.

* * *

**Hokkyoku_no_Ookami_presents**

"Now... I don't think that's the only reason you stayed outside... Now state it!" I looked at him while he was lifting his body up to the bed, positioning himself beside me. He smiled a sad smile.

"W-... Why? Is it too hard to tell?" I asked, feeling guilty seeing that face. He sighed; I waited for him to arrange his explanation.

"... It's not that hard but..."

"? But...?"

"But... I.."

"...?"

"It's because..."

"Because...?"

"... How to say this..."

"Just spit it out! Ka-"

"Because you weren't there!"

"Wh-what?!"

"Because you were not there... Inside... Our flat."

"A...-and?"

"It made me feel strange... Not able to be back home."

"But this is our home..."

"No! It's just a flat... you're my home." He said bluntly. There, he stated his reason. At first I thought he would state a stupid reason but now... I'm speechless.

"... Ruru...?" I gave him no response.

"... Ruru... Are you okay?" He asked again nudging my body, that's when I snapped.

"I... You..." He frowned.

"You? Me? What are y-" I hugged him, that stopped him.

"You really are baka... I don't know how to save you anymore..." I whispered while tighten my arms around him and I felt his circling around me, deepen our embrace.

"I just need you, your existence, and your love. That is my only salvation." he whispered back, kissing my neck - bruising it - just to show the world that I'm his.

"Silly Kashi..."

"Mmmm...~" he only hummed as a response.

"But next time, please do wait for me inside!"

"But you're my home... This place was only a flat without you..."

"BakaKashi... Are you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"That you're also my only place to be called home. Isn't it mean that you're the only one who could be back to your home, but not me?"

"... I... B-but..."

"What but?"

"But you still have Naruto... And your students and tho-" I shut his mouth with mine.

"I do have them, but my home is you... Only you who can comfort me, only you who can make me feel so special, only you who make me, me... you're my only place to be called home." I smiled, a warm chastise smile.

"! Ka-!" He pounced towards me, pinned me down onto the bed and kissed me. A long kiss; full of love, concern, joyful, warmth, soothe, lust, possessiveness and everything.

"I don't need anything else, I only need you." were the last words I heard before I moaned in pleasure from his skillful tongue all over me; my lips, cheeks, neck, exactly everything.

"I...- ahh... Nea- nearly forgot... Ka- ahhh... Kashi...-"

"Mmm...?" he hummed while still assaulting me with his kisses.

"Wa...- aaahh... Waiith... Kashi... Look at... Me..." I said panting hard.

He obeyed, his head moving up, with all strength left, I cupped his face and look through his eyes.

"Sorry for making you wait... Welcome home..." And his pale face turned blank then starting to color up; a bloody red. I smirked, kissing his tantalized lips without wasting any more time, continuing what we were doing some minutes ago.

* * *

I hope you all like the story~

Thanks for reading

I'm hoping for reviews and critics

Jaa~ ^_^/


	2. Better Late than Not

Jaang jaangg...~

The Wolf is back!

I'm sorry for the last chapter (ItaDei chap) for so many many abnormal mistakes I've done there... and still don't have time to fix it... (but posting a new chap *pls dont kill me XD) - but seriously its still not my mother language and I think it worse ~_~ (hope not)

And as I promised before... This is the chap for NaruXSasu story~

lets not make it any longer...

E.N.J.O.Y.~

**Disclaimer: And it still not mine... It still is Masashi Kishimoto's-san**

* * *

****Hokkyoku_no_Ookami PUREZENTO****

We were now in ANBU, doing the most dangerous mission, having nearly no vacation and always summoned in the most not perfect timing. Luckily, we had each other, love each other and live together. I didn't know when all of these start but, I have nothing to complain, except our free time to be together, it was so not enough!

As both of us were in ANBU, sometimes we work together. Working together were both fun and depressing; We could spend some more time together, it was good to protect each other but, the act of dragging his (or mine) bloody body was too much. Even the occurrence was a rare one but still, it always successed to make us trembling in fear, couldn't forget the experience. So, last week was my turn to be dragged by him, as I had a fast recovery regeneration – thanks to the Kyuubi bastard – I healed three days after but, not for him. He still having nightmare until two days ago. Like somebody had a nasty grudge upon us, exactly a night after his nightmare stop haunting him, he was called to go on a mission. Kami-sama... give me back my free lazying time! I really need a long vacation, him too.

Kami blessed those who had patience, he grant me my wish... I did get a lot of vacation. I got no call for a mission and it's nearly a week. So I was just laying on our shared bed, staring to the ceiling as my mind wander to a certain beautiful brunette who was on a mission whom said tomorrow he would come back – at night. How I missed him so much. His beautiful pale face, which I couldn't stop me from staring. His black duckass hair, it was always success to make me want to touch it all the time. His dark onyx beads, which hypnotizing me, obeying whatever he said to me. His long pale neck, I really wanna suck it now! His wiry body, it made me- ….Damn! He was so hot! Just thinking about him made me hard. I didn't know how to end this... It had been a long time since we did it. How I craved him so very much, and here I have to wait him for another day to come back. This was too much, how should I handle this... I had to stop this fucking damn brain. Wasting no more time, I quickly run to the toilet.

**Hokkyoku_no_Ookami**

'_Now... what can I do...? I would gone crazy if I keep thinking about him._' I thought while opening the refridge to find nothing proper to be called food. I closed the refridge, yawning bored. Then suddenly I realize. Was he always bored to dead like this waiting me to come home? Yes beetwen me and him, he was the one who wait at home. Somehow he managed to always get back first and waiting for me. I didn't know how he always ready for everything I need when I'm home; such as a nice warm soup (even I prefer Ramen, he always concern about the nutrient and health and such and such and such contain in it *sigh*), a warm bathtub incase I prefer a better bath, nice warm towel, some very tidy slick clothes... almost everything were perfect, even though I came early or even late. '_Was he doing it everyday while waiting me?_' was the last idea that popping out inside my mind, '_Was he?_'

Then I looked around. GREAT! It was a mess! I did nothing to keep the house clean, that was just great! Now.. I wouldn't want to tired him evenmore, would I? Then tried to be a good boyfriend I am, I start to cleaning the mess. Damn! If just I realized this sooner, I wouldn't trashing all around freely (_H.O: You shouldn't even if you haven't realize it, aho...!_).

**Hokkyoku_no_Ookami**

'_Dammit... I'm hungry. The great thing is, there isn't anything... should I go call Iruka-sensei? Naaah... I think he is snuggling with that Ero-whitehair._' that was when I decide to go to Ichiraku Ramen and the self-market, restocking some food.

"Buy this... and that... Ramen also have to be bought... what's this? …. This looks good. I bet he's gonna like this." I mumbled alone, staring with a glittery blue eyes of mine to the thing I found accidentally. After finish hunting all the house needs (most of it was Ramen of course! Hahahaha~ *You really letting Naruto buying house needs for you? That what you got.) I went back to my shared flat with the beautiful brunette.

"_Tadaima~!_" I shouted. Got no response. Of course! He wasn't back yet, silly me. I took off my shoes, lighting up the house, and stepped inside. Letting the store bags on the floor, I plopped down to the grey soft sofa. It was already a very long time since I go shopping on my own, usually it was him, or both of us – together. Now, I just remembered how much tiring shopping was. I found myself staring at the ceiling again, catching his particular scent, it drifted me to the dreamland.

"Dobe... Why are you sleeping here?"

"Mmh... Stop it Teme... You're tickling me..." mumbled him.

"... A...-_Ahoo_... What is he dreaming about..." He cursed while blushing furiously; staring to the sleeping man with mix feeling. He streched out his hand, willing to stroke the sleeping blonde when suddenly the blonde turned over still deep in his slumber – a peaceful sleep indeed. The brunette gave a soft quick smile, looking at his lover sleeping like a little child, too tired after playing all day long, except the fact that he was the one who need the sleep most. The pale man then look around the room, frowned, seeing the fact that their flat was in a good, neat, and everything surprisingly in order; well except the shopping bag that laying nicely on the floor.

'_Well... no wonder you're drooling like a child right now. Been hunting all day long, eh...?_' he smirked playfully, picked up the shopping bags and stuffing them in the cabinet.

'_The fuck?! Most of them are Ramen?! Next time I couldn't leave him do the shopping!_' the brunette cursed in despair, regreting his decision. He then walked back to the still sleeping blonde.

'_This guy... still sleeping so... this guy is helpless..._' he thought. Knowing his lover won't wake up soon, he stalked back into their room, getting a thick warm blanket, tried to cover his lover, so he won't feel to cold in this freezing weather; no! He won't get sick, dumb people couldn't sick -Haa!-

Just a second after the brunette spread the blanket over his lover, the blonde snapped open his eyes, wondering what had happened.

"Awake at last, dobe...?"

"... Te-teme...?! YOU?!"

"Yes me... The mission over earlier than we expect, so I'm going straigt back."

"R-Really? I'm so glad you are!" I jumped towards him, causing both of us stumbled, falling down onto the floor.

"Do-DOBE!"

"What teme?" I said still grinned pinning him down.

"Why the fuck you jump like that?! You want me to get a bump on my head?"

"No! Because I miss you so much!"

"Y-YOU...?! When was the last time you take your bath?!"

"Uhh... I can't remember..."

"ARRGGHH! YOU SLOPPY MORON! How can you be so... Oh Kami... " he shouted in a desperate anger. I just gave him a special grin of mine.

"What can I do... I was so damn boring, I even forget to take ba-"

"But you sure didn't forget to eat your damn Ramen!"

"Hehehehe... That's the other thing I couldn't take off from my mind."

"Ooh? So what's the other?"

"You. Of course." There! His blush that always made me hard in my-certain-part. I loved to make him blush, he was so damn cute when blushing.

"Dobe! Don't joking around. Now go take your bath! Or else...-"

"Or else?"

"Uhh... or else... I will kick your damn ass! You usuratonkachi..."

"but... but I thought..."

"Thought what?"

"I thought you will taking bath with me..." his usual calm face now turned crimson red. Nailed it!

"U..."

"U?"

"USURATONKACHI! NOW HURRY BEFORE I LITERALLY BURN YOU UP!" he shouted furiously; angry,annoyed, embarraced but, on top all that he was surpressing his now red blushing cheeks. I laughed hard, running to take my favourite orange towel and go to the bathroom.

'_He is back... He is baackkk... I finally seeing him again. I miss him... so much... Luckyy...~_' a sing-song voice resounding in my mind while I'm taking shower. About five minutes after, I finished my bath – Refreshed! - walked out the bathroom, seeing him relaxing on the sofa. Still using his ANBU uniform, without the grey flak, the uniform fit his body just perfect! Displaying his wiry long small body, I just want to touch him, make him moaning my name, pleasuring him.

"Dobe... why are you drooling like... pervert..."

"I-... uhh.. It's.. it's your fault being damn hot sexy... I cannot control myself around you."

"W-why YOUUU...! I- uh... I'm going to take shower, usuratonkachi." then he walked to the bathroom without wasting anymore time. I growled and go to our bedroom, searching some clothes to cover my -ahem- muscular body. Then I strolled to the kitchen, to found the house needs I buy just now, already being stored in the cabinet and a note sticked on it; **Next time LEAVE the shopping to me. Or if you INSIST, please DON'T ONLY buy RAMEN! Dobe!** Oh well... maybe I bought to much ramen... Then I saw it, the things I bought for him. I grinned widely, imagining how his expression will be. So, before he finished bathing, I go back to the bedroom.

**Hokkyoku_no_Ookami**

"Why the lamp off, dobe?" He asked while drying his black hair. Nobody answered.

"Dobe..? You're not there?" still no answer. He sighed, took a step in, hand roamed searching for the lamp-plug. He nearly shouted in fear when suddenly two muscular tanned arms snaking around his only covered with a blue towels hips, a breathing on his long pale neck followed by some moist moving on the same spot of his neck.

"D-dobe..." He said trembling. He still got no response from the blonde accept some licking and biting around his neck.

"N-... Naruto... anggh...~" a moan escaping from his lips made the man behind him shiver.

"I want you... now..." he whispered; a husky damn sinfully sexy voice in the brunette's ears.

"Nggh... Y-you mor- ahh... St-... stop it.. Do-... ahhhh..."

"You really want me to stop it?" Asked the blonde grinning while his tongue still tasting his boyfriend delicious neck and shoulder.

"Y-... Yes... Aaahh... S-st-... Stop teasing me... And do.. Anggh.. W-what you have to do...!" He said desperately. The blonde suddenly stop his action - froze. Confused, Sasuke turned his head just to saw his lover's blanch expression.

"W-what?!" The brunette asked annoyed, blush furiously.

"Th... This is the first time you ask for it... Straightly." He answered.

"U... Usuratonkachi... Why should yo-"

"It's make me happy you know, Teme..." Naruto cut his sentence, kissing him passionately. Their tongues battling for dominance, savoring their own taste.

Just a second before they continued their long-awaited pleasure, a door knocked, interrupted their excersice.

"What the... Who is that?" Asked Sasuke.

"You know Teme... I can't identified somebody just by their chakra..." Answered the blonde, receiving a grumble from Sasuke.

"I go get it..."

"Wa..-WAIT! You're answering the door with only a boxer...?" Sasuke frowned. Naruto move his head to look down and up again. Grinning widely he scratched his golden mane. Sasuke sighed and walk closer to the wardrobe, taking some fresh clothes, threw them to Naruto. The door knocked once again while Naruto was changing.

"_Chotto_..._!_" He shouted.

"Dobe... He won't hear you... Hurry... Catch you later."

"Okay!" Then Naruto rushing to the door, receiving whoever-was-it-at-the-door.

"I-Iruka senseii?!" I shouted, disbelifing my eyes. The tanned man eyes widden in confused.

"Yes Naruto... It's me. What? You met a ghost just now?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Nooo... It's just... I erm..."

"... You?"

"Who is it, Dobe?" Sasuke annoyed voice come from inside. I saw him frowned.

"Owh... My bad... I don't know you two was enjoying ur time." He said.

"Naah, it's okay Iruka-sensei... It's just... It's very rare of u to come and didn't inform me before."

"Yeah... I know. Just realize..., don't have anything in my home so... need to go out to grab some food, well why don't you come with me I thought... I didn't expect you two are spending time together."

"Naw... It was him who come back so suddenly. He said his mission will be over tomorrow, who knows he come back 10 minutes ago..." I said, '_actually it was sometimes ago. I didn't even remember..._'

"That was much more better..." He sighed.

"Naruto... What taking you so...- ah... Iruka-sensei how are you doing?" Asked Sasuke showing up behind me. His hair still a messed from our _little excer__cise_ earlier. I saw Iruka-sensei's face tint pink a bit but don't understand why...

"Hey there Sasuke... I'm fine... How 'bout you?" He stuttered.

"I'm okay too... So what's wrong?"

"Nah... It's okay... I just want to take Naruto to grab some dinner... But now I know you two are spending time together... I better go restocking stuff for my home..."

"Where is your pervert boy- OUUCH!" I shouted receiving a sharp elbow on my spine - What the hell was this teme doing? It was hurt like hell... He elbowed my spine so hard.

"You sure? We can all go you know..." Sasuke concernly asked.

"It's okay... I don't want to bother your snuggling time... So... Better going now... Have fun you two..." He said, waving hand as a signal to say goodbye. We response him exactly the same as he did, staring him confused (but Sasuke was pitying him - which I don't know why) as he walked away from our flat.

**Hokkyoku_no_Ookami**

"What's the elbow for?" I asked pouting.

"Dobe! You asked me why?! Didn't you see his sulking face? Probably it has something to do with that Kakashi!"

"... Now you say it... I did surprise he come so suddenly... Usually he will ask me first..."

"I guess... His puppy hasn't back yet."

"Puppy? You mean Kakashi?"

"Yeah.. Who else?"

"Just wanna make sure." Sasuke only sighed.

"Well... Assuming next week will be a chrismast day, Im sure Iruka is worrying him." I continued.

"Surely will..." He said. I saw a sad distant look from his beautiful onyx beads, and I suddenly realize something. I turned around, pretend to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Inside of course... Come." I said, grabbing his smooth pale hand I pulled him, gesturing to follow me. He obeyed.

"I have to prepare something. You wait here. Open the door after I tell you." I said entering our bedroom.

"Wha... What?! What do you wa-"

"Just do it."

"... I can't predict you sometimes..."

"Well, that's good..." I teased him, closing the door behind.

Sasuke's POV

5 minutes passed and I could no longer be patient. I knocked the door.

"Oii Dobe! You finish?" I shouted but, received no answer.

'_Where the hell this usuratonkachi go...?' _I thought. I opened the door hesitantly and my eyes widened in shock. He was lying on the bed, gloriously naked with only a soft thin quilt covering his manhood. His tantalizing tanned skin made me drool-literally-making me gulp unwittingly. And that shinning special grin of his, greeted me with his usual charming warmth.

"Welcome home, Teme..." He said, making me frowned.

"Wh.. Wha... Huuuuh...?"

"Sorry it's late but... The thing is... I've tried to said to you when you're back. Then you back unexpectedly... It shocked me, I forget to said to you..."

"...bu-but why?"

"Because... I don't know... I feel like... You need it."

"I mean... Why are you saying this while naked, baka..." His face turned blank, look just perfect! Then I chuckled, making him blush furiously.

"Wh..-what teme?! Can't you read the situation?" He growled embarrase. I laughed hard while walking towards him who still pouting. I caressed his golden mane, placing a chastise kiss upon his forehead, "I'm home.. Dobe... I'm glad you said it..."

"I'm happy I get a chance to say it..."

"So why? How do you know about it..?"

"Last week... I can't stand to see you like last week... And..."

"... And?"

"Seeing your overly excited face when I arrived home and... According to my experience waiting for you for a fucking whole day, I think you need the words."

"... You realize it just today...?"

"Hmm... Last week maybe..."

"... Hnn... Better then not..." I sighed. He cupped my pale face and brought me closer to his. I let him did what he wanted, so I let our lips met and savoring his taste which is... So very sweet, so very delicious, so very... Tempting; I craved it... day and night.

"Do..-dobe..." I failed to surpress a moan. He smirked,

"Yes...?"

"Ta... Tadaima..."

"Okaeri... I'm glad you come back safe." He smiled a soft one. I snaked my arms around his neck, deepening our make-out time, without any other interference, I hope...

**~ O_Wa_Ri ~**

* * *

**Omake :**

Sa: "What's that thing?"

Na: "What thing?"

Sa: "There... On the night stand..."

Na: "Aaahhh! I nearly forgot... I bought it... I thought you'll like this." Naruto said, extending his arm reaching for the thing which made his lover curious.

Sa: "What exactly is that?" Naruto kept the thing away from Sasuke's sight, which made the brunette more and more curious.

Sa: "Naruto!" and suddenly Sasuke's pale cheek felt something warm and sticky.

Sa: "DO... DOBE?! what is thi-"

Na: "Here.. lick this." Naruto said, moving his big tanned hand towards Sasuke's face. The pale man frowned at the brown liquid on the blonde but trusting his lover with all of his life, he obeyed.

Sa: "... Chocolate?"

Na: "Yeap... Dark one... You like it, don't you?"

Sa: "But what is that for?"

Na: "For this..." Naruto answered while his full of melted choco left hand roaming all over the pale body - searching for the cute nipple; the others was snaking around Sasuke's shoulder guarding the body which trembling from the sensation of Naruto's skillful tongue cleaning the chocolate smear on Sasuke's cheek.

Sa: "Do...-dobee... where the hell you get this fucking idea?" Asked Sasuke, suppressing a moan desperately.

Na: "Accidentally..."

Sa: "W-... what do you me... aahh... St-... stop it... I-.. I'm trying to... aaahh..."

Na: "Seeing a bottle of melted dark chocolate in the store and thinking 'bout you day and night, the idea just popped-up from nowhere. I know you'll love it." Said the blonde smirking naughtily.

Sa: "Wa-... aah... waith... Do-dobe... You wanthh... aahh... do ithh... aghai... aahh..."

Na: "Count it as a revenge."

Sa: "U-.. usurha.. tonkachih..."

* * *

Annndd... its done~ :DD

Yeap... I know I forgot to mention the 'THING' in the story, that's why the omake was made... :P *apologize*

So... the stories were finished...

I'm hoping for your review and critics..

until next time... Jaa~ ^o^/


End file.
